The present invention relates to a tagging system and, more particularly, to a tagging system for inserting tags into plant containers, such as pots, trays, and trays supporting pots or the like.
Conventional tagging systems include a conveyor and one or more tag insert assemblies. The tag insert assembly is positioned over the conveyer and includes a frame and one or more arms which are rotatably mounted to the frame, for example on a common shaft. Each arm includes a gripping device, such as a suction cup, which is used to grab a respective tag from a tag holder. The arm is swung between a first position in which the arm grabs a tag from the tag holder and a second position in which the tag is inserted into the respective cell of the plant container. Other tagging systems include pivoting arms which are supported on a moving frame. The arms pivot about the moving frame between a first position, in which the arm grabs a tag from a tag holder, and thereafter are moved to a second position wherein the frame is moved to insert the tag into the plant container. Heretofore, these tagging systems have typically required the plant containers to stop during the insertion process. As a result, these tagging systems have not operated at economical speeds.
Consequently, there is a need for a tagging system which can operate at high processing speeds to optionally permit insertion xe2x80x9con the flyxe2x80x9d without the risk of binding and, further, all in a manner at which permits the insertion of a tag into the container to be achieved without inducing significant, if any, damage to the plant in the plant container.
Accordingly, a tagging system of the present invention provides an improved tagging process in which containers can be tagged xe2x80x9con the flyxe2x80x9d. Furthermore, the tagging system optionally provides for a modular design which permits readjustments of the components of the tagging system to accommodate various plant sizes, container sizes, container configurations or the like. one form of the invention, a tagging apparatus for placing tags into a container includes a support surface for holding at least one container, a tag insert assembly frame, a tag holder, and a tag handler which is mounted to the tag insert assembly frame. The tag handler includes an arm and a guide, with the arm configured for reciprocal movement between a first position in which the arm is positioned for grabbing a tag from the tag holder and a second position in which the arm is positioned for inserting the tag into a container supported on a support surface. The guide provides lateral support to the arm when the arm is moved between its first and second positions and, further, defines a path of movement for the arm between its first and second positions. The tagging apparatus further includes a driver for moving the arm between its first and second positions.
In a further aspect, the tagging apparatus further includes a conveyor assembly. The conveyor assembly includes a conveyor frame and a conveying surface, with the conveying surface supported on the conveyor frame and defining the support surface. The tag insert assembly frame is supported in the conveyor frame.
In another aspect, the driver comprises a cylinder, for example a pneumatic cylinder. Optionally, the cylinder is supported by the tag insert assembly frame.
According to another aspect, the guide comprises a channel shaped member having an elongate passage. The arm extends through the elongate passage when moving between its first and second positions. For example, in one form, the arm is guided in the passage of the channel shaped member by a carriage member. In a further aspect, the arm is pivotally mounted to the carriage.
In other aspects, the arm includes a suction cup for grabbing a tag. The suction cup is optionally coupled to a vacuum system, which generates a vacuum in the suction cup to grip a tag and releases the grip of the suction cup on the tag when the tag is inserted into the container.
According to another form of the invention, a tagging apparatus for placing tags into a container includes a conveyor, a tag insert assembly, and a driver. The tag insert assembly includes a support frame and at least one tag dispenser. The tag dispenser includes a tag holder for holding a stack of tags and a tag handler, which includes a pivot arm and a guide member. The guide member guides the arm to move between a first position in which the arm is positioned for grabbing a tag from the tag holder and a second position in which the arm is positioned for inserting a tag into a container supported on the conveying surface of the conveyor. The guide includes a guide path and spaced apart facing sides, which provide lateral support to the arm when the arm moves between its first and second positions. The driver moves the arm between its first and second positions.
In one aspect, the guide path is a generally L-shaped guide path. In a further aspect, the guide member comprises a channel shaped member, which defines the spaced apart facing sides that provide lateral support to the arm when the arm is moved between its first and second positions.
In another aspect, the arm includes a suction cup for grabbing a tag from the tag holder. In a further aspect, the arm comprises an elongate block member and preferably includes a suction cup at a distal portion of the elongate block member. In order to provide vacuum at the suction cup, the elongate block member includes a transverse passage that extends through the arm which is in communication with the suction cup and, further, is adapted to communicate with a pneumatic supply for generating a vacuum in the suction cup for grabbing a tag from the tag holder.
According to another aspect, the guide member includes a generally L-shaped guide path. Furthermore, the guide member includes an adjustable stop, which adjusts the generally L-shaped guide path in order to adjust the angle of the arm when the arm is in its first position.
According to yet another form of the invention, a tag handler of a tagging apparatus includes a guide member having a generally channel shaped cross section defining an elongate passage there along and an arm. The arm has a proximate portion and a distal portion, with the distal portion including a suction cup and the proximate portion pivotally mounted in an elongate passage of the guide member. The arm is adapted to move through the elongate passage of the guide member from the first position in which the proximate portion pivots in the elongate passage and the distal portion of the arm is pivoted outwardly from the guide member for positioning to grip a tag from a tag holder with the suction cup and a second position in which the arm is aligned in the elongate passage and moved along the elongate passage with the distal portion extending from the elongate passage for positioning to insert a tag into a container. In one aspect, the guide member comprises a plastic guide member.
According to another aspect, the arm comprises an elongate block member. Furthermore, the arm optionally includes an internal passage in communication with the suction cup and a port for coupling to a vacuum supply for generating a vacuum in the suction cup.
In another aspect, the guide includes a pair of guide tracks in the elongate passage. The arm includes guide pins for engaging the guide tracks to guide the arm along the elongate passage. In a further aspect, the guide tracks comprise L-shaped tracks. In addition, the terminal ends of the L-shaped tracks are optionally adjustable to adjust the angular orientation of the arm when the arm is moved to its first position.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes, and features of the invention will become more apparent from the study of the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings.